1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable diver distress signalling and locating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable dye type signals have been used in aviation and marine activity for a number of years. Extensive work was done in connection with such devices during World War II, to locate downed flyers on the surface of the water, and distress signalling devices that release a dye in the water to mark the location of a person or object on the water surface have been known since at least that time. While being acceptable for their intended use, conventional devices of this type suffer from several deficiencies when attempts have been made to adapt them to underwater signalling.
A principal shortcoming of the prior dye type distress signalling equipment is that suitable devices of this type have not been available to effectively provide an indication of diver location to potential rescuers arriving from beneath the surface of the water. Subsurface signalling is particularly important in non-military rescues. The conventional signalling devices do not deal with the emergency conditions and potential rescue situations that arise in diving sports, underwater scuba diving, fishing, subsurface exploration, and the like.
Conventional signalling devices do not locate the diver, but only disclose the surface area below which the diver is located. By using the device of the present invention, a diver in trouble beneath the water's surface and equipped with the distress signalling equipment of the present invention is able to signal for help to his diving companions, and to other divers in the area as well as to vessels or aircraft at or above the surface of the water, any of whom may either by operating in support of the diver in distress, or merely be passing by. Furthermore, with the device of the present invention, a trail is left from the initial point of distress should a diver extricate himself from a problem situation and attempt to reach safety, or otherwise travel or be carried from his initial position of distress.
In underwater diving the ability to communicate is generally limited to various hand signals. These signals are often unknown by novices or misunderstood by professionals. Even in commercial usage where there is frequent telephone communication to surface support vessels, there is seldom a dependable means of communciation between divers, who often operate within sight of each other.
The signal most needed by any diver is that of distress. It is important for distress signals to be communicated immediately, not only to those on the surface, but to other divers in the immediate vicinity of the diver in distress. In the past, many divers have lost their lives because of their inability to attract the attention of their assistant or "buddy" operating in the immediate area.
A further use and function of the invention is the utility of the device in changing underwater conditions or in areas of poor visibility. After a signal is given in a distress situation, location of the diver by rescuers is assured, even in turbid water or admidst heavy plant growth. The device of the present invention is able to achieve immediate signalling, both to underwater and surface observers, by virtue of its unique construction. That is, the device is constructed with two separable portions, one of which remains attached to the diver and the other of which floats freely to the surface. It should be noted that the bouyant portion is not tethered to either the diver or the other portion of the signalling device. Such a connection could quite conceivably distrupt its operation, as the diver himself could become entangled in the tether line or the tether line might well become entrapped and ensnarled in kelp or other underwater plants. If this were to occur, the bouyant portion of the signalling device would not rise completely and would never reach the surface, hence its signalling capability would be severely limited.
Various other conventional dye markers have been used as signalling devices for military underwater divers. One of these, for example, is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,569. Such signalling devices are designed primarily to attract attention at the surface of the water. While these dye markers could be carried by divers, and activated beneath the surface, they necessarily incorporate a large amount of dye that would obscure underwater vision over a considerable area undersea. This would actually hamper assistance to a distressed diver by reducing visiblity in his vicinity. Moreover, the dye utilized in the particular patent to which reference is made utilizes a specific chemical dye which, upon contact with air, glows in the dark. This dye would not be easily visible underwater, however, which is a key feature of the signalling device of this invention.
The present invention can likewise incorporate a considerable quantity of dye in order to provide an adequate signal for help at the surface of the water. In constrast to conventional systems, however, this large quantity of dye is not released in the immediate area of the person to be rescued, but is instead carried to the surface of the water where its visiblity is greatest to both underwater and surface observers. Moreover, seawater is allowed to permeate the packet of dye as it is carried of dye indicating the location of the diver who released the packet. This system automatically compensates for current and drift.
A further feature of the present invention is that both portions of the signalling device can be activated by a single actuating motion. That is, a protective cover may be removed from a backing in a single swift action to release the portion of the device that floats to the surface, and also to activate the dye packet that remains with the diver. In contrast, conventional devices that incorporate a float as a signalling device are normally released entirely by the diver and thereafter float to the surface of the water. The decision as to whether or not to unfasten and release the dye packet requires a conscious election on the part of the diver, however, in evaluating his most likely source of help and electing to proceed to attract help from that source to the exclusion of other sources. That is, the diver with conventional devices must either choose to keep the dye packet fastened to his person, in the hope that a fellow diver will be drawn to his rescue, or he can release the float with the anticipation of help arriving from above. In either event, the conscious sacrifice of one means of signalling for help is required. Such an election requires manual dexterity, time, and considerable presence of mind in arriving at a proper solution, all of which are minimal in an underwater emergency.
The ability of the present device to effectively mark both the present position of a diver and his corresponding surface location is an important attribute. Moreover, the fact that the diver is able to achieve a maximum signalling capability both to other underwater divers and to surface observers without selecting one to the virtual exclusion of the other is of great comfort to the diver and operates to prevent a general panic situation from developing. Thus the invention provides a reliable, reassuring safety device.
A further feature of the invention is that the amount of dye in the packet that remains fastened to the diver is of a limited concentration and quantity, so that only a transparent cloud of water is colored by the dye in the vicinity of the diver. Thus, the cloud of dye beneath the surface is not so dense as to obscure the location of the diver. While the dye will typically create an opaque cloud immediately upon its release, spreading of the dye reduces the density of the cloud so that it becomes transparent. The net effect that one obtains by utilizing the device of the invention is a relatively dense cloud of dye at the surface of the water, thus providing a maximum visual signal, a trail of dye to the stricken diver, and a transparent cloud of dye in the vicintiy of the diver.
In one broad aspect the present invention is a portable underwater diver distress signalling device comprising: a water proof container which defines a water free cavity therein, and which may be actuated by separating the container into a backing portion that remains with the user and a protective portion designed for release and movement independent of the backing portion. A first water permeable dye packet is located within the cavity and secured to the backing portion releasing a quantity of dye in the vicinity of the diver upon separation of the protective cover from the backing portion. A second water permeable dye packet is located within the cavity for releasing a quantity of dye upon separating the protective cover portion from the backing portion. A float is attached to the protective cover portion for carrying that portion to the water surface upon separating the protective cover portion from the backing portion. In this way the second dye packet causes a marker dye concentration at the water surface when the container is actuated.
The present invention uniquely satisfies a growing safety need in a market where no comparable devices exist. Heretofore, no distress signal or location device has been available with the capabilities of the present invention. Inexpensive simplicity of the device assures timely mass production and wide distribution in this much needed safety field.